Day 1: 12:00pm-1:00pm
| code = 1AFF12 | author = Andrea Newman | director = Stephen Hopkins | rating = 6.6/9}} Jack Bauer has a final confrontation with Ira Gaines, David Palmer plans to talk to the D.A. about Doctor George Ferragamo's murder, Carl Webb changes his mind. At CTU Nina Myers discovers that a second assassin has arrived in LA, which means that Palmer's life is still in danger. Episode guide Right now, terrorists are plotting to assassinate a presidential candidate. My wife and daughter have been kidnapped. And people that I work with may be involved in both. I’m federal agent Jack Bauer. This is the longest day of my life. * Andre Drazen meets and tells him he is pulling the plug on him, as he was supposed to frame Jack for the murder of David Palmer. He gives Gaines 30 minutes to find Bauer. * Nina tells Jack that they found Gaines' inside person, . She says that she didn't mean any of this to happen, then she tries to kill herself. Tony is informed by the clinic that she didn't make it. * meets Carl Webb to tell him that Maureen Kingsley is going to accuse his son of murder. Maureen tells Palmer her source is George Ferragamo. Palmer calls Ferragamo to warn him he is under threat, then Mike tells David his office burnt down. Palmer says it was murder. * holds Kevin Carroll at gunpoint while they drive into Gaines' compound. He tells Nina he is on his way in, and she warns him not to. He hugs Teri and Kim, then phones Alberta Green to say he has located the people behind the Palmer hit. Jack pulls a gun on Rick, who says he is helping them because he got Kim into it. Jack asks Kim if she trusts him. Jack's van crashes through the perimeter fence as Gaines and his men chase. Jack tells Teri and Kim to follow the creek bed to an old abandoned water tower. Rick is shot through the arm. Jack fires and blows up the van. Ira Gaines and Kevin Carroll are stunned from the aftershock as the red van lies in flaming ruins. They stand up, Gaines brandishing his sniper rifle. Meanwhile, Jack and Rick are making a run for it. Gaines hurriedly gives orders to his men, telling Neil Nagi to cut them off via the service road as they try to escape. He then slams the butt of his gun into Carroll's gut, scolding him for his decision to bring Bauer to the compound. Kevin says he thought he could handle him once he was inside. Gaines tells him to stop thinking. Flanked by henchmen, Gaines and Carroll run up the road. Teri and Kim spot the smoke from the van. Kim wonders if Jack's okay, but Teri quickly tells her that Jack's fine, and they need to get to the water tower. and Jack Bauer are trying to escape from the Gaines compound.]] Rick is wounded, and folds against a tree. He doesn't think he can go on, but Jack tells him gruffly to shut up. Rick thinks he's slowing Jack down, and Jack says he is, so he'd better hurry up. Jack spots a mercenary with an assault rifle approaching, warns Rick, and trains his pistol on the man. The mercenary, Pollock, gets a radio call from Gaines, and reports that he has found nothing. He leaves. Jack and Rick start moving again. Another group of Gaines' men is looking for the Bauers and Rick, blocking off the route that Teri and Kim are taking along a dried out creekbed. Looking at the satellite image on her cell device, Teri tells them they will have to leave the creekbed and climb higher, intersecting with the road further ahead. Kim protests, reminding Teri that Jack told them to stay following the creekbed all the way to the watertower, but with Gaines' guards both ahead and behind of them, they have no other alternatives. Meanwhile, at CTU, Nina Myers is trying to call Jack, but can't get through. Tony has information on the compound, saying it was leased six months ago to a company that doesn't exist, and that he will have to go over the tax records. He sees that Nina is worried. Tony assures Nina that Jack can take care of himself, and that Bundy and the tactical team are already moving in. Nina apologizes for being a little harsh since the situation has started. Tony assures her they can talk about their own relationship later. Alberta Green comes up and interrupts, saying she wants Nina and Tony to talk to Jamey Farrell's mother when she comes in—over $300,000 that has been deposited into her bank account. David Palmer is in the back of the secret service SUV. He wants to go to Maureen Kingsley about George Ferragamo's death and then to the District Attorney. Mike tries to talk him out of it, telling him that he doesn't have the evidence to prove anything, but Palmer is furious. Novick manages to convince him to talk to Sherry, reminding Palmer that it is her life he is affecting too. Gaines is talking on his cell phone with Andre Drazen. Drazen wants to make sure the camp is cleared out. Gaines responds that it has been, but there has also been a change of plan: Bauer has turned up at the compound, as Gaines predicted. Drazen asks Gaines if he has him, and Gaines replies that he is the process of hunting him down now. He also tells Drazen that he wants another chance to assassinate the Senator, as per the initial contract. Drazen, bemused, says that if Gaines is able to deliver Jack's dead body to him, then he will have a second chance in regards to Palmer. Drazen hangs up, and Carroll looks at Gaines. Gaines makes it clear they have to catch Bauer or else Drazen will kill them. Pointing out that Jack has almost certainly called in backup at this point, Carroll wants to cut their losses and leave now. But Gaines says that the Drazens are not the sort of people who will allow them to walk away from this; they will hunt them down, no matter what. The only way out is to kill Jack. Bauer and Rick make it to the water tower. Kim and Teri aren't there. Jack notes they should have already arrived by now. He stops to treat Rick's gun wound, and says he should be okay, the bullet having passed through cleanly without hitting bone or severing any major arteries. Meanwhile, Teri and Kim come to the conclusion that they have veered off course somewhere and are now lost. leads Teri and Kim Bauer out of the Gaines compound.]] Palmer is back in the hotel suite, and in conversation with Sherry. Sherry is trying to talk David out of going to the press. She asks David what Novick thinks and realises that Mike is on her side, emboldening her to press her case. She stresses to David that going to the press and setting off a media circus around the matter won't bring Dr. Ferragamo back to life. David insists that the police will find evidence, but Sherry tells him that Carl Webb and his people will not leave a trace. More to the point, she says, no evidence will be found "because Carl and the people he works for, they will twist the system to get the result that they want". Sherry points out that he needs power to take on these interests. Once he's President, he can fight these battles. David wonders how he can do the job if his own house is not in order. At the compound, Jack is talking things over with Rick. He decides he has to go back to find Teri and Kim. Jack calls Alberta Green and updates her on the plans. He says to pick them up at the water tower, and that Rick, a young man who helped them escape the compound, will be there. Alberta tells him the tactical teams are 10 or so minutes out. Rick thanks Jack Bauer, and tries to explain his actions to him. Jack tells he should be thanking his daughter. Rick divulges to Jack that he was under the impression, when it all started, that it was only about scaring some guys who backed out of a deal. Jack, unsympathetically, retorts that he should have intervened when he first could see something was amiss. Rick tells him he couldn't because Dan was his friend. Jack tells him that isn't going to cut it with him: Rick kidnapped his daughter, and Rick is going to have to live with that. He imparts that part of getting a second chance is taking responsibility for the mess one has made in the first place. Jack goes off to find his family. Teri and Kim come upon a shack and use it to try and pinpoint their location on the satellite map. As they do so, several of Gaines' men begin combing the land nearby. They move inside the shack in order to hide from Gaines men. Nagi comes into the shack and beings to look around. Teri crouches with Kim by a doorframe and waits with handgun ready. As Nagi nears them, Gaines calls everyone back over the radio. Teri says that they'll head out when Nagi is at far enough a distance for them to make a break. Teri's stomach pain returns, but she dismisses Kim's concerns. Nagi suddenly surprises Teri and Kim, but Jack has arrived just in time. An exchange of fire erupts: Jack is almost shot, a bullet grazing across his jacket. He shoots Nagi point blank, and he falls through a wall of the shack, dead. Far off, Gaines and the others hear the gunfire. Gaines comes over the radio and wants to know who's shooting, demanding that everyone call in their position. Jack tells them that they have to leave now. Jack grabs the radio and leads them out. looks out of his sniper rifle.]] Erica Vasquez comes into CTU to collect her daughter Jamey's things. Nina and Tony come in to talk about the money in her bank account. Vasquez, visually upset, says it was from Jamey but that she doesn't know where the money came from, and didn't ask any questions. Gaines gets on the radio. Only Maxton and Neil haven't reported in yet. At last, Maxton sends in his position, informing Gaines that he's crossing the creek bed to meet up with Peterson's group. Maxton tells Gaines where Neil's last know location was. Meanwhile, Jack is still on the run, and, using the satellite palm pilot image and Nagi's radio to pinpoint Gaines' men, is trying to figure a route out. Senator Palmer is banging on the door of Maureen Kingsley's hotel room, trying to get her to talk to him. Kingsley is inside packing her bags. At last, she opens the door and admits him. To his shock, Palmer discovers she is not simply upset about Farragamo's death but has quit her TV job. She doesn't explain why she's leaving, but it's clear that someone has pressured or blackmailed her to quit. The evidence has been destroyed: not only is Ferragamo dead, but the handwritten hospital record which showed Keith was Lyle Gibson's hotel room the night of his death is gone. Palmer insists that she still has his word to go with, which counts for something. Kingsley shakes her head and tells him it's not enough, "not against these people". Palmer leaves. Gaines and Carroll find Neil's body and discover that his radio is missing. Gaines realizes that Jack has been listening in, and knows all their positions. At CTU, Nina and Tony, eating a sandwich, discover that the funds put into Erica Vasquez's account came from a holding company in Belgrade. Nina mentions that Jack had already brought up Belgrade and asked her to look through his old casefiles. She suggest that think this might provide a new angle on that suspected connection between the threat on Palmer and Belgrade. They begin to ponder who might be involved in finance in Belgrade that could have a role in the transactions and the plot. Jack, Teri, and Kim arrive on the opposite side of the pond from the water tower. When Kim asks where Rick is, Jack tells her that he's inside the water tower, waiting to come out when help arrives. Kim wants to go get him, but as she gets up, she almost gets hit by a bullet. Gaines is at the scene with his sniper rifle. Jack tells them Teri and Kim to stay down and not to move for anything except the chopper. He notes that Gaines wants him and sets off separately. Jack is closing in on Gaines. Gaines spots him and tries to get a shot off, but Bauer is able to get shelter. Gaines realises he is trying to draw them away from his family. He says he will keep Bauer pinned down while Carroll circles around to get a clear shot. Jack sees a reflective bit of refuse on the ground and tries to grab it with a stick. He drags it in but Gaines shoots again and almost hits him. Over the radio, Gaines asks Jack when the tactical team will be here. Jack tells him not to wait around to find out, but Gaines says, what with the people he works for, he doesn't have a choice. Jack fires a shot as Carroll and Gaines moves in closer. A CTU helicopter is heard overhead. Carroll decides to make a run for it. As Gaines nears, Jack directs the shiny object in his sightline and uses its reflections to temporarily blind Gaines. As Gaines is stunned, Jack breaks cover, firing furiously at Gaines' position. Gaines abandons it and, as he does so, is shot in the arm. Gaines runs away, leaving a trail of blood. Back at the hotel, Mike has brought the District Attorney in, at Palmer's request. Novick wants to know if Palmer wants him to sit in on the meeting. Before he enters to speak with the D.A., Palmer spots Carl and tells Mike to wait a minute. He approaches Webb, and tells him the D.A. is there, and that it's over. Webb says that he thinks it's just getting started. Palmer turns away and Carl grabs him. Carl tells him not to do something stupid. He declares that the whole system is a machine and that he is the oil which keeps it working. Ferragamo is the inevitable waste any machine produces. He says David would make a good Commander-in-Chief. He asks Palmer to consider the alternatives a year from now: either he will be President know or he will be visiting his son in prison. Palmer insists a jury will believe that Keith is innocent of Gibson's death. Carl tells him that he's talking about Ferragamo. He insinuates that a covert trail of evidence has been left that will point to Keith. This stuns Palmer, stealing his breath away. He grabs Webb and barely prevents himself from hurting him. Carl dusts himself off and leaves. Palmer tells Mike to dismiss the D.A. Novick is shocked by this turn of events, but David doesn't offer an explanation. He only says with grimness and resolve that he's running for President and that he's going to win. The CTU helicopter lands, and a tactical team rushes over to help Teri and Kim. The leader, Bundy, asks Teri if she's okay. She says she's fine, but doesn't know where Jack is. Kim breaks away and runs over to the water tower, but Rick is nowhere to be found. She is about to run off to look for him when Teri grabs her and forces her to stop. Teri says to Kim that she knows she likes Rick but that she needs Kim to be there for her and for her father right now. Kim realizes she's right. Rick, meanwhile, has escaped from the compound by himself, and has reached a main road. Nursing his arm, he starts off down it. .]] Jack is tracking Gaines by the blood trail he is leaving behind him. He tells Gaines over the stolen radio that he's losing blood. Gaines says that it's not enough to stop him from killing Jack. Jack suggests that it might not have to end with one of them dying, but Gaines reaffirms he doesn't have a choice. Jack wants to know what's going on, and how it relates to Belgrade. Gaines says Jack should know, seeing as he was there. Jack tells him he doesn't know. Gaines says he doesn't either, that it's in the nature of a job like his to not be too aware of what the overall motives are. Jack wants to know why he brought his family into the picture then,. Gaines says that his employer wanted to 'make it personal,' and admits that might have been a mistake. With sudden stealth, as Gaines is still responding to Bauer over the radio, Jack emerges from behind Gaines and trains his gun at Gaines' face. He tells Gaines to drop his weapon. He insists that CTU can protect him. Gaines, processing his predicament, says it can't. Jack tells Gaines again to drop his weapon as Gaines gets to his feet. Contemplating the situation, more or less committing himself to his death, Gaines ignores Jack and simply says, "Good luck". He turns around trying to shoot Jack, but Jack dives to the ground and shoots Gaines directly in the chest, killing him. The CTU tactical team moves in and comes up to Jack. They have him get on his knees and drop his weapon. Jack surrenders. Bundy radios in, and says they have Bauer. Meanwhile, Rick has been waiting at a bus stop. The bus arrives and, doing his best to conceal his wounds, he pays and gets on. Jack is taken back to the water tower, where Teri and Kim are waiting. The family embraces. Teri wants to know if it's over. Jack says it is. Bauer wants his family to ride with him. Bundy says that's fine. The helicopter takes off, carrying them away from the compound and toward seeming safety. puts on his sunglasses.]] Split screen: Jack embraces his family in the helicopter. David Palmer arrives back at his hotel room, brushing off Sherry and Mike. In the bus, Rick cradles his shot arm. At CTU headquarters, Nina brings a report to Alberta Green. Alberta Green informs Nina that Jack and the Bauers are okay, and are on their way back in. Nina greets the news with relief but informs Green that a new problem has emerged, demanding immediate elevation of the threat level against Palmer. The account linked to Jamey's mother has also uncovered a transfer of funds to a known assassin from Belgrade. Green suggests this is probably just the man who was assumed the identity of Palmer's event photographer that morning but Nina tells her they checked with a contact in Belgrade. This assassin only left the country that morning. There is a second hitter. In a garage or hangar, an unidentified man -- the second assassin -- gets into a car, puts on his sunglasses, and pulls out onto the street. '' Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Leslie Hope as Teri Bauer * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * and Dennis Haysbert as Senator David Palmer Guest starring * Michael Massee as Ira Gaines * Tamara Tunie as Alberta Green * Daniel Bess as Rick Allen * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Željko Ivanek as Andre Drazen * Zach Grenier as Carl Webb Special guest stars * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Richard Burgi as Kevin Carroll Co-starring * Christine Avila as Erica Vasquez (as "Erica Farrell") * Devika Parikh as Maureen Kingsley * Al Leong as Neil Nagi (as "Neill") * Ricardo Antonio Chavira as Bundy * Pete Antico as Barnes (as "Commando") Uncredited * William H. Burton, Jr. as Gaines' mercenary * Misha Collins as Alexis Drazen * Greg Hartigan as Agent Jimmy Kelly * Bruce Holman as Secret Service agent * Dustin Meier as Gaines' mercenary * Ryan Moore as Kevin * Chad Randall as Gaines' mercenary * Cheryl Rusa as Kim Bauer (stunt double) * Christopher Whitman as Andre's driver * Emile Williams as Agent Berkin Production staff Background information and notes Production * This episode was the finale of the initial 13-episode run ordered by Fox. It was designed to end with the rescue of Teri and Kim from the Gaines compound to serve as a series finale, should the series not be renewed. * This episode is tied with "Day 8: 4:00am-5:00am" for fifth-longest final split screen at 33 seconds. Errors and inconsistencies * Just after 12:35, a crew member can clearly be seen on the left of the screen, kneeling, facing Elisha Cuthbert. It is right when Kim stands up, ironically saying "there's no one even around...". * When Teri and Kim are being interviewed by CTU, the same chopper who had already landed is seen flying around, yet at the next shot the chopper is still on the ground. Appearances *Characters **Rick Allen **Tony Almeida **Barnes (first appearance) **Jack Bauer **Kim Bauer **Teri Bauer **Berkin **Bundy (first appearance) **Kevin Carroll **Alexis Drazen (first appearance) **Andre Drazen **Eileen **Jamey Farrell (photo only) **Kyle Farrell (photo only) **George Ferragamo (mentioned only) **Ira Gaines **Lyle Gibson (mentioned only) **Alberta Green **Jimmy Kelly **Kevin **Maureen Kingsley **Jonathan Matijevich (mentioned only) **Maxton (first appearance) **Dan Mounts (mentioned only) **Nina Myers **Neil Nagi **Mike Novick **David Palmer **Keith Palmer (mentioned only) **Sherry Palmer **Peterson (mentioned only) **Erica Vasquez (first appearance) **Carl Webb **(Third member of Pierce's unit) *Locations **Belgrade (mentioned only) **California **Century City **CTU Los Angeles building **Gaines compound **Los Angeles **Los Angeles County **North America **Palmer campaign hotel **San Fernando Valley **United States of America **Yugoslavia (mentioned only) *Organizations **CNB (mentioned only) **Counter Terrorist Unit **CTU Los Angeles **Democratic Party **Division **Drazen syndicate **Gaines crew **Internal Revenue Service (mentioned only) **Latham Group (mentioned only) **Luca Univox (mentioned only) **United States Secret Service *Titles **Agent **CTU Chief of Staff **CTU Director **Los Angeles District Attorney (first appearance) **President of the United States (mentioned only) **Senator *Objects **Beretta 92 **Bus **Car **Computer **Chicago Cubs mug **Global Positioning System **Glock 17 **Gun **Helicopter **Palm Pilot **Personal Digital Assistant **Two-way radio **Sig Sauer P228 **TAC team **Telephone **Television **Uzi **Water tower (first appearance) *Events **Keith Palmer scandal **Presidential primary **Super Tuesday See also * 12:00pm-1:00pm (disambiguation) Day 113 113